


Damn it, Dante

by Euleogy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Siege
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Gags, M/M, Not entirely safe BDSM practices this is not a guide, PWP, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euleogy/pseuds/Euleogy
Summary: Dante has a problem with boundaries. Maxim decides to teach him a lesson. It doesn't work, but whatever.





	Damn it, Dante

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was a roleplay. No, I didn't take the time to format it better. #SorryNotSorry
> 
> It's just smut. Poorly written smut. Enjoy.

The van had rolled to a stop. Dante offered to show him his lab. It was only nine or so. Well enough. “Yes, Dante. I will see your lab.”

“Great! I think you’ll like it a lot! I tried to outfit it so its much cooler than normal research labs! I have a stereo and a couple other neat things! You’re not too drunk are you?

Yes. Yes he was. “No, not at all.”  

“That’s good! I was worried that you couldn’t handle your liquor. You did drink only a handful of shot back at Nandos! I was a little disappointed, but I guess I’ll have to get you something else as a compromise!” Dante quickly unlocked the lab and ushered the Russian in.

A handful. He had five. Within an hour. Jesus Christ. “What, not more vodka, I hope?” He walked into the lab, surveying the area.

“Well if you want Vodka, I’m all out. I was thinking more along the lines of services I could provide.” He winked at Maxim before continuing. “You see, I’m a high sought-after researcher. My skills are needed around the globe. So… if you need me to do anything for you, consider it done.”

“I handle my own equipment, typically. But we do need to have a talk.”

“A talk about what? You being gay and trying to hide it by dodging the question? Please, that’s old news.” Dante turned to the Russian as he moved a couple pages into their proper notebooks. “Although it was endearing when you called me cub. You know that's a gay term, right?"

He frowned,”Your inability to grasp boundaries. And I am not gay.”

“Inability to grasp boundaries? Please, I know boundaries, I just like pushing them.” He gave Maxim another wink. “Really? You’re going to keep denying it? You shoved me into a van. Didn’t have make you feel a little hot? Exerting you will onto another guy?”

“Oh, it does. I am still not gay. And when someone says no, you listen. That is how you get harassment charges. That is how rapes happen. Coercion is not consent. Wheedling for it makes you looks like a child. Men do not need to whine and beg.”

“Oh please, as if you didn’t have full control of the situation. You knew what I wanted to do and you still did it.” Dante debated whether or not he should continue prodding Maxim over this, however, he trusted his instinct that the Russian was gay and wanted to push harder. “Also, if you don’t think men can whine and beg, then I guess you don’t know men.”

“That is not what I said. I said men do not _need_ to whine and beg. There are easier ways to get someone in your bed.”

“What I’m hearing is that if I had asked you earlier to fuck me that you would have? Because we can go back to Nandos and do that.”

“If you wanted. I would do it in your room, though.” Maxim shifted his stance, folding his arms.

“So… you’re not gay but you’ll fuck a guy? Are you bi? Or still in denial?"

“I am not in denial. I do not like labels. I hunt that which appeals to me. Nothing more.”

“Wait, before we fuck. Do you mind if I try something? Just a little science experiment.” Dante reached for a drawer and picked up a syringe.

“Yes. I mind.”

“Aww… is the wittle hunter scared of a little needle?” Dante made sure to use a mocking tone.

“No, I am not afraid. I do not, however, trust you.”

“You don’t trust a doctor that Six hand-picked for Team Rainbow? Oh well, I guess you don’t want to have the best sex in your life.”

Maxim gave a shrug,”I do not pay for sex.”

"What does that mean?" Dante was confused by the Russian's statement

“If I have to do something for sex, I am paying for it. Even if it is not with currency. I do not pay for sex. You either want it or you do not.”

“Fine.” Dante was disappointed, but he couldn’t blame the man. Well, he could, but it wouldn’t get him anywhere. “Well I guess I don’t need to offer you my rates then.” He chuckled at his own joke. “How many guys have you fucked? Any hot Russian ones?”

“I do not... talk about that. It doesn’t matter.” He unfolded his arms, stepping forward to the scientist. He gripped the man’s wrists, making sure the syringe was put down then dragged him backward, away from the table with the drawers and toward the door. “What matters is whether you want my cock in you or not.”

Dante loved it when the hunter grabbed him. “Yeah, I want it. But it better be worth it, otherwise I’ll be extremely disappointed.”

Maxim shook his head and spun them so Dante was in front. “To your room then. I’ll stop by. I’m going to get a bag from my room first.” And then he was walking away, toward his own room.

“Dammit.” Dante mumbled to himself as he would have to wait even longer for the Russian to fuck him. Rushing to his room, Dante cleaned up a few things; wanting it to look as clean as possible before Maxim came in.

 

* * *

 

Maxim had a duffle bag slung over one shoulder when he gave a hefty knock to Dante’s door.

‘What the fuck is he doing with a duffle bag?’ Dante thought to himself as he left Kapkan into his room. To be honest, he was not expecting Maxim to bring such a thing. “Are you going to harvest my organs? Because if so you need a cooler.”

“Lay on the bed. On your stomach.” He set the duffle down at the foot of the bed, crouching down, but not opening it yet.

“Oh. You’re one of those people!” Dante quickly complied as he waited to see what Maxim would do next. “Clothes on or off?”

“As you are.”

“Got it, Kap-tain” Dante made sure to stress the wordplay.

Maxim waited.

Following the hunter’s orders, Dante laid back down on the bed

“Good boy.” The zipper of the duffel could be heard. Some shuffling. Then the bed dipping as Maxim climbed onto it, straddling the other man’s back. First thing was a blindfold, firmly fastened. It wasn’t just a piece of fabric either. This was a hide quality piece of leather, with fur-like cushioning around the eyes. Second step were earbuds followed by headphones. “Close your eyes, and don’t move.” Now to put those things into play.

“Good boy? Kinky!” That was the last thing Dante said before a blindfold was put over his eyes. Suddenly something was placed in his ears. “Oh, you’re extremely kinky!” He would’ve winked at Maxim if he could.

Maxim just shook his head, as he leaned back to grab the ropes from his bag, yanking the boy’s arms backward a little tougher than strictly necessary to tie his wrists and elbows together.

Dante let out a small grunt as his arms were forced into a more restricting position. “Are we going to have a safe word or are we just going to go no matter what? I’m down for either.”

Maxim shook his head, not the the boy could see it. He stood from the bed, pulling the other man backward by his ankles, so his legs were off the bed, bent at his hips. From the duffle, he pulled a small crystal ball, solid black. It had weight to it, fully smooth, and just big enough to easily and comfortably grasp in a palm. He placed it in one of the boy’s hands, not really caring whether or both he knew what to do with it.

“What the fuck is this?” Dante was thrown off yet again by a random orb being placed in his hand. He wouldn’t tell exactly what it was but he knew it was circular and heavy.”

So he didn’t. Oh well, if he dropped it, he’d learn. If he couldn’t hold it anymore, then it didn’t matter if he knew what it was for.

He moved back, staring at his victim a moment, debating on his next course of action before grabbing rope and tying Dante’s legs to the bed. Ankles and knees tied to the edge, spreading him as far as what reasonably comfortable before walking away.

“So, am I just supposed to hold this?” Dante had been tied up before, but not with this object. He trusted Maxim to know what to do. And if his suspicions of the man were right, this was going to be his best fuck in ages.

Maxim didn’t answer, leaning against the wall by the door.

“Hello? Dammit, this hoe is going to steal my shit.” Dante was half joking when he said that

Maxim raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. Yeah, no.

Dante decided to try the knots. ‘Yup, they’re pretty stable.’ He thought to himself as he was unable to move

Maxim checked his watch. Four minutes.

Dante was not unsure of what to do. He had been there for what felt like ages and hadn’t been fucked yet. “So… how long will this go on for?” He prayed that Maxim was still in the room.

Maxim smirked, still waiting.

Dante’s attention was now turned on the ball he was still holding. Its weight was starting to strain his wrist. Wanting to still hold it, he tried to give it to his other hand. Except, he couldn’t move. Deciding to try throwing it to himself, Dante was disappointed when it missed its target and plopped onto the bed next to him.

Maxim shook his head and lifted himself off the wall, picking up the ball and putting it back in the same hand as before, standing close by in case he dropped it again.

“Dammit Maxim! What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?” 

Maxim stepped back again, just letting him stew.

“Ugh!” Dante was starting to get frustrated by the lack of contact. He had expected a night of pounding but all he got was tied up, stuff playing in his ears, and a ball in his hands. The wrong type of ball. He played around with it and thought of some cool trick shots he could make with it. “Hmm…” He quickly contemplated his next actions before doing them. He tossed the ball into the air and it landed on his back. It hurt a little, but now the ball was sitting right above his ass.

Maxim shook his head and took the ball, holding it his hand. He debated giving it back. Debating doing what he was supposed to do. He’d give him the ball back later. Right now it was just a toy. He hadn’t earned toys yet. He set the ball back in the duffle and dug around, hands hovering over his selection, taking his sweet time.

Dante wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or not over not getting the ball back. He wasn't able to hear anything and was alone for a few moments more.

Maxim set out two plugs, a cock ring, a ball gag of the whiffle variety, his bottle of lube, and the ball. After a moment he pulled out scissors and a knife as well. His things were all in prime condition. He cared for them well.

Dante was getting antsy as he wasn’t sure about what the Russia would do next. Would he whip him, fuck him forcefully, or was this all a ruse and Maxim would be shit at sex?

Maxim rocked back a bit, appraising the American. Nope, still not ready.

Dante realized that his only course of action would be to entice Maxim to fuck him. “Daddy, can you fuck me? I’m sorry for being a bad boy, I promise to be better!” Not his finest moment, however, he needed to be fucked and was unsure if the Russian could even deliver.

Maxim snorted. Oh that was funny. Just how desperate was he?

“Dammit! Just come here and fuck me already!”

Maxim shook his head, getting comfortable, even pulling out his phone. He checked the time. 12 minutes.

Dante realized he was getting nowhere by asking to get fucked, so he took a different route. “Ok, fine. I submit. You can use me however you want and I won’t resist!”

Maxim was playing Candy Crush.

Dante gave up. He didn’t know what Maxim wanted. All Dante knew was that he was horny and unable to move due to the restraints, he was unable to pleasure himself.

He checked the time. 16 minutes.

Dante accepted defeat and knew nothing would happen unless Maxim wanted it to happen. He let out a sigh and just wanted for the next time he would get touched.

Good. He could wait a little longer.

Dante could do nothing. He couldn’t see, hear, or move. He loved it, and the powerlessness that came with it. This wasn’t what he normally did, but he was liking it more with every passing moment.

Maxim stood up and stretched.

Unable to move, Dante just rested there.

He grabbed the gag, walking along the side of the bed instead of climbing over Dante. He stroked up his back, softly. Up to his shoulder, his chin. He turned his head, gently. His grip firm, but not painful as he placed the ball in his mouth, fastening the gag behind his head.

‘Finally! Some fucking action!’ Dante was ecstatic, Maxim’s body next to his make the man nearly want to explode. Each touch felt like heaven and Dante didn’t even resist as the gag was forced in his mouth.

He stroked back down his back before pulling away again, going back to his supplies. Scissors or knife, scissors or knife?

Dante whined from the loss of contact. He wanted Maxim on him and rubbing him all over.

Perfect. Knife it is. He slid the sheath off with a dull ‘ _ching_ ’, looking over the blade. Just as he left it. He grabbed the ball as well, gently placing it back in his hand before he started slowly and methodically cutting away the man’s clothes, starting with his shirt.

Feeling the air hit his skin, Dante realized that Maxim was actually cutting his clothes off. This would’ve been more interesting if the ball hadn’t been put back into his hand. ‘Ok, so no tricks. I guess I just wait.’ He thought to himself, unable to vocalize the words.

The pants, then underpants. And he was bare. Literally bared to him. The ropes around his ankles and knees spreading his legs and cheeks, presenting himself without any effort. He rubbed his left hand over the other man’s ass, grabbing his bottle of lube with his right. He opened the cap, dribbling it over his crack and moving the fingers of his hand in to smear it, his index finger lightly pressing against the ring of muscle at his entrance.

Dante leaned his ass into Maxim’s hand, want to feel as much as he could with what little mobility he had. The second he felt the finger though, he almost lost it. Everything was forgotten, even the ball in his hand almost slipped. Moaning, Dante wanted more in him, he wanted to be filled by the Russian.

He pressed his finger in, pumping it in and out a few times, pressing against his walls, watching his reactions.

Feeling the finger invade him made Dante nearly cry out. He needed this so bad and now that it was happening, he couldn’t remember waiting. It was different than other times he’d been fucked. He was unable to hear, see, or say anything so all he could do is focus on the finger that was probing his ass. His hand clenched over the ball, unsure of its purpose, but if it kept him getting fingered, he would hold it with his life.

He grabbed the smaller plug, pulling his hand away. The plug was bigger than his finger, probably about three at its widest. He stroked his hand along it, spreading the lube before he lined it up, slowly pressing it in, very, very slowly.

Dante was surprised by the sudden hard figure against his ass. He was easily able to take it in though. It wasn’t too big, and he loved the feeling of it entering. He focused all his attention on the plug that was opening him up. ‘Wait, is he going to put the ball in my ass?’ Dante panicked a little as he was unsure how it’d get out. He imagined the orb in his hand being stuck inside him, impossible to get out.

Once the plug was fully seated, Maxim stood, wiping his hands on the bed spread before moving them both along the other man’s ass, back, thighs. Just touching him.

Dante loved the way he got a little fuller once the plug was fully in. It wasn’t too big, but he’d take anything that Maxim wanted him to. Loosening his grip on the ball, Dante hoped to convince Kapkan that he could handle it. “Please, more.” He tried to get out through the gag, but he doubted it sounded coherent.

Oh yes. Those were the noises he lived for. He should be drooling around that gag. Literally. He grasped the plug, pumping it in and out gently.

What Dante wanted, he seemed to get. The plug was pumped in his ass and soon the feeling of it stretching his ass as it was brought out a little almost made him cum on the spot. Salvia dripped down Dante’s chin and onto the bed, making a small pool of it beneath him. Instinctively, he tried to wipe the saliva off of himself, however, he was reminded that he couldn’t move either mind. The only thing he could control was the ball. He probably looked like a mess. He was sure he did, but it didn’t matter. All he wanted was more friction and more in him.

Maxim pushed the plug back in, grinning. Between the man’s legs he gave a small stroke of his member, the shaft hard. He let go. He didn’t want his victim to cum. Not anytime soon. He grabbed the cockring and slid it over his dick, keeping him from ‘pre-firing’ as it were.

Dante moaned as his dick was touched for the first time since they started. Bucking his hips into Maxim’s hand, he completely forgot about the ball in his hand. Unknowingly, he let it go. Dante didn’t spend a second thought on it as he only cared about what Kapkan was doing. He was do disappointed when nothing else happened, that he unconsciously let out a whine. Once the cock ring was put on, Dante knew that Maxim didn’t have plans to touch his dick for a while. Rubbing his cock on the bed, Dante tried to get as much friction as he could to satisfy himself.

And there it went. The ball dropped. Maxim wanted to swear. He picked it back up and put it in his hand and waited a half second. Waiting for verification.

‘Why the fuck is this ball in my hand?’ Dante for the life of him couldn’t figure out what its purpose was. Deciding Maxim must he giving it to him for a reason, Dante dropped it on purpose. He waited to see if Kapkan would do anything to him. Wiggling his ass in the most seductive manner that he could, Dante wished that Maxim would.

Maxim sighed and leaned back, only taking a second before he slowly eased the plug out of the boy’s ass, then removing his blindfold, gag, the earbuds and headphones, then moving to the ropes. The whole time including little touches and strokes, non-sexual in nature.

Dante was excited when the plug got removed from his ass. Hoping that someone harder would take its place, he was surprised to suddenly be able to see and speak. “What’s going on?” He got even more confused as he was untied from the bed. “Is everything alright?”

Maxim pushed and pulled him into a sitting position, then held out the ball,”Do you know what this is for?”

He sat down on the bed next to him.

“Uhh… no.” Dante was unsure of what was happening. He missed the other man’s body on top of his. Wanting to get back to the foreplay, he tried to lean into Maxim to give him a kiss. “Although, if it gets your cock inside of me, I’m willing to find out.”

“What was your safeword, Dante? Did you give me one?” He turned his head away, but didn’t lean or pull away.

Dante planted a quick kiss onto Maxim cheek. “My safeword is… Kovrov” He laughed at his own joke before kissing Maxim again and putting a hand on the Russian’s chest.

Maxim pulled away this time, holding up the ball,”If you are gagged, and tied up, how would you say this word?”

“I don’t know.” Dante couldn’t think of anyway to verbalize to the man that he needed to stop if he was bound up as much as he was before. “I guess I can snap my fingers… if that works.” He didn’t want to think of this now, Dante just wanted the man’s dick inside him. “Wait….. does this have to do with the ball?”

“You drop the ball, Dante.”

“Oh!” Dante suddenly got it. “I guess I can’t do trickshots with it now.” He gave Maxim a quick wink before continuing. “So, are we going to fuck now or am I going to have to beg for your cock? I like begging.”

Maxim shook his head,”You talk too much.”

“Then make me shut up.”

Maxim groaned,”Should I get the gag back?”

“Then how would I suck your dick? I want that to gag me.” Dante said the last part as he reached down for Maxim’s cock.

He exhaled, his hips bucking upward whether he wanted them to or not.

“I knew it!” Dante quickly unzipped Maxim’s pants and let loose the hard member. “I can’t believe you restrained yourself so much.” He then leaned down and deepthroated all of it. Bobbing his head several times, Dante ran his tongue around Maxim’s tip whenever he could. Needing to please the man, he turned his attention to Maxim’s balls. Taking both into his mouth, Dante stared up to the man as he did so.

Holy shit. Holy _shit_ . “Fuck. _Blyad. Der’mo. Lisus Khristos._ Dante. What the fuck?”

Running his tongue up from Maxim’s balls, Dante make a sloppy wet line up to the head of Kapkan’s dick. Taking it whole once more, Dante wanted to try to rile the man up again. As he slowly backed the dick out of his mouth, he gave the tip a small bite, to see Maxim’s reaction.

He bucked his hips, pulling back. God that was sensitive. This was not going according to plan. At all.

“Now let’s see. You can either fuck my face or my ass. OR, you can hold me down and do whatever you want to me.” Dante laid on his back, exposing his asshole to Maxim. “All I know is, _Мне oчeнь нaдo xopoшyю швopky_ ”

Maxim groaned, pushing himself over the other man, his hands holding the other man’s arms at the bicep, hovering over his face,”Why are you so.... persistent. Have some patience.”

“I want your dick in me and I want it in me now. Besides, if you really wanted me to stop you would’ve forced me to.” Dante quickly reached up and lightly bit the man’s neck. “Aww the wittle hunter can’t keep his prey obedient.”

Maxim gave a small groan, pulling back and pulling his right hand down to line himself up before pushing into him, his hand going back to his arm, pushing down as he began slowly thrusting.

“Oh shit. Oh fuck.” Dante was not expecting Maxim to enter him the way he did. “Huh, I guess you couldn’t hold out that long, could ya.” He clenched his ass as hard as he could, hoping that it would make Kapkan more vicious. “Show me what you got, old man.” The last part came out unwillingly. Unsure about how Maxim would react, Dante just pushed his ass into the thrusting dick.

Maxim moved his right hand, wrapping it around the other man’s throat as he sped up, thrusting harder. Was it a punishment? Kinda.

Dante wasn’t ready for the speed increase. His winced as Maxim’s thrusts made his ass burn. Soon enough, he adjusted to the size and the pain turned into pleasure. “Fuck! Holy shit!” He couldn’t stop the moans that were coming out of his mouth. Turning his head to the side, Dante bit on the bed sheet to stop himself from screaming more. Feeling the hand on his throat, Dante knew that bruise marks would be there in the morning, but he didn’t care

Using his grip on the man’s throat and right bicep, Maxim pulled him down the bed several inches as he thrust. His left arm left the bicep, moving down to wrap itself around the shaft bouncing below him, squeezing and stroking as he thrust.

“Oh, I thought the ‘Great Maxim’ would be able to fuck the cum out of me. I guess I was wrong.” That was the only thing Dante could think of that could give him the upper hand as the Russian pounded his ass at such a rate that he wouldn’t be surprised if Kapkan actually could.

Maxim raised an eyebrow, pulling out of the boy entirely and going back to the duffel. He retrieved the gag from before, quickly fastening it around the other’s head. “You should learn to say thank you when your partner decides to help your pleasure. Not whine about it.” He gripped his arms again, pulling him off the bed, then steering him to the wall before pressing his back against it and lifting him, setting him down on his dick before he began thrusting again.

‘Whelp, this is not what I thought would happen.’ Dante was surprised that Maxim would pull out and gag him. To be honest, he had forgotten about the bags existence. What threw Dante off his game even more was the fact that Maxim could lift him up and fuck him against a wall. “God damn! You’re strong!” He tried to say that so Kapkan could hear the compliment, but the gag stopped him.

Maxim smirked. It really was one of his favorite sounds, the filtered, muffled words that came from a bottom’s mouth. He added some more lift to his thrusts, practically slamming the boy down on his cock.

"Oh shit!" Dante couldn't do anything except moan into the gag. Maxim was pounding into his ass like there is no tomorrow. If Dante didn't think he'd be sore tomorrow, this made it certain. He didn't think he could take much more of it. It was too much, too fast, and for too long. He prayed that Kapkan could cum soon.

Maxim enjoyed this, yes, but it wasn’t his ideal position. He lifted slightly, keeping the boy speared on his dick as he lowered them both to the floor before he began thrusting again, then stroking along the other’s cock. He would ease out if he needed to, but neither of them were cumming until this boy was practically screaming for it.

Once Kapkan repositioned them, Dante tried to think of a plan to mess with the man. He wiggled his ass around, hoping that it would force Kapkan's dick out of him.

Maxim just thrust into him harder.

'Dammit!' Dante didn't know what else to do, so he accepted his fate. Pushing his hips into Maxim's and clenching his ass as much as he could, he prayed that Kapkan would blow his load.

Maxim grunted, feeling himself creating before he pulled out, taking a breath. He grabbed the next size up plug from the first one and added lube to it before sliding it into Dante’s hole. Then his right hand wrapped around his cock as he started slowly squeezing and stroking.

"What the fuck!" Dante was not about to get the best dick in his life only to be filled up with a plug. He didn't care that the gag stopped him from speaking, he was doing everything he could to tell Maxim that he needed to continue fucking him.

Maxim only smiled, speeding up his hand, his left hand moving to fondle the boy’s ballsack.

The pleasure was immense as Dante was able to get stimulation after being fucked like a toy. His moans started to turn into whimpers as he was approaching his orgasm

Maxim moved his left hand from the ballsack down to the plug, beginning to press on it before slowly and gently pulling on it before pushing it back in.

More muffled protests left the gag. Dante didn’t understand how the Russian had the stamina to fuck him senseless and still have the restrain to stop and then place a plug in him. While he was relieved that his hole was able to have a break, Dante was still frustrated because this meant Maxim still could go longer.

He wasn’t whining anywhere near enough. Maxim tilted the plug around, pressing his walls with it. He sped his right hand up, his thumb stroking over the tip.

As much as Dante wanted Maxim’s cock, he did like what the Russian was doing to him. Bucking his hips into the Kapkan’s hand, Dante was super close to coming. ‘Just a little further!’ He thought to himself as Maxim’s hand felt amazing.

Maxim pulled the plug out, pushing it back in, repeating the process, working the boy’s asshole as his hand stimulated his hard cock. Still wasn’t crying out.

“Oh fuck!” Dante cried into his gag again as Maxim expertly milked his cock. He was a whining mess as he came apart under Kapkan’s touch. Dante didn’t cum, and he prayed that the Russian would stop and fuck him until he did.

Having calmed down a bit, Maxim shifted his position. He pulled the plug back out and replaced it with his cock. He continued the same pace that he’d had before, his dick mimicking what he’d done with the plug. His hand never stopped its ministrations in the meantime.

Dante about leapt for joy the second Maxim’s dick got back inside him. He wasn’t expecting Kapkan to start at such a rough pace, however, Dante’s hole was used to the assault and widened to let the man’s cock in. This time felt even more amazing; whether it was because his hole was loose enough to take Maxim in, or if it was because Dante’s dick was being strokes, he would never know. Each thrust into him forced out a loud whimper as once again Dante’s ass and prostate were overwhelmed by the shear ferocity of Maxim’s lunges into him

Maxim grunted a bit with his thrusts as he could already feel himself climbing again, his ass clenching with each thrust. The plug was still in his hand, ready in case he needed it.

Dante wanted to scream for Maxim to cum in his ass, he really did, but the constant onslaught of the Russian’s 7-inch dick made each sound that came out of him a garbled mess. And that didn’t include the gag that was occupying his mouth. Dante needed to feel the thick ropes of cum that he knew Maxim would shoot into him. He needed to feel like a toy that was only for Kapkan’s use. Dante was already feeling like one, but having the Russian’s hot load inside him would cement it.

Maxim smirked, slowing in his thrusts before before out at an agonizing pace, then letting go of his cock. He watched, waiting to see what Dante’s reaction would be, even as he stepped back to his bag, pulling out another skein of rope, standing and staring down at his quarry.

'Not this shit again!' Dante was just about to cum. A few more strokes and he would've exploded onto the floor. _BUT NO!_ Maxim had to stop AGAIN! Dante was pissed. Getting up, he removed the gag from his mouth. "Listen here Max. You either fuck me right now until we both cum or you don't fuck me."

Maxim smirked,”So you’d like to be left alone? Like this?” He gestured at the other man with the hand holding the butt plug, then stepped up, pressing against the other man’s chest,”Or do you want to finish tonight so used, exhausted, abused, and covered in sweat that you’re ruined for anyone else? Hmmm, _Lyubimets_?”

Dante unconsciously whimpered. He wanted to be fucked right now and finally get release, but he also wanted to be used more. Unsure of what to do, he decided to let Maxim use him. Presenting his ass to the Russian, he hoped that his choice was understood

Maxim grinned, baring his teeth. Perfect. He gripped his arms again, pulling them behind his back and tying the elbows and wrists. “If I do not gag you, will you stop... whining?”

"...Yes." Dante didn't want to stop teasing the man, but if teasing meant he wouldn't have a rough cock fucking his ass, the he could stop. " _Pаpа..._ "

“Papa?”

"Ok, you want to fuck me or not? I doubt your hand would feel better than me."

He shook his head, lifting on the boy’s arms to pull him up before putting his torso on the bed. “If you need it to stop? What do you say?”

"'I swear to God Maxim, get out of me!'" Dante said this in a mocking tone.

Maxim just waited.

"Fine, I'd say 'Kovrov'"

Maxim nodded,”Good boy.” He gave a firm smack to his ass before sliding the plug back inside him, then flipping him over on his back, his legs dangling off the bed.

"So... Are you going to fuck me this time?" Dante knew he shouldn't speak much, but he wanted to know what Kapkan was going to do(edited)

“Shut up.” He gave another slap, this time to his thigh,”Or you’ll have the ball in your hand and a gag in your mouth.”

"Yes sir!" Dante decided to try a new tactic, if Maxim didn't like to be called daddy, there must be something else he liked being called. Waiting to see the Russian's reaction, he decided to comply the best he could from now on

Maxim massaged the spot he’d slapped, purring out another,”Good boy. Maybe a little less mock enthusiasm next time.” This time he knelt down at the foot of the bed, instead of using his hands, taking the boy’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip before swallowing against it, then taking his length in slowly.

"Holy shit, Max! Dante was not expecting for the man to suck him. "Fuck! Keep going!"

Maxim growled around the cock in his mouth, pulling back to slap his other thigh,”Be quiet. Last warning, Boy.” Then he dipped down again, licking up from the base of the shaft.

"Yes sir." Dante had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying anything afterwards. Soon enough it became too much and he was fully moaning to the way Maxim expertly sucked his cock

Maxim smiled around the dick against his lips, then took it back inside his mouth, his tongue licking against his slit before he took it fully, pressing his thumb within a clenched fist to keep himself from gagging.

“Sir, can I cum?” Dante prayed that Maxim liked being called Sir. He loved submitting to Kapkan, by calling the man Sir, Dante could feel himself submitting more and it was extremely hot. ‘Maybe I can call him that after this.’ He would’ve laughed at himself if he wasn’t a mess of moans and whimpers

Maxim pulled off, slapping the first thigh again,”So soon? No, no, _Kotenok_.” He stood, then pulled Dante’s thighs and legs up, baring his ass. He gave it a couple firm slaps before he took the plug in his hand, thrusting it in and out.

Dante's heart fluttered at Maxim's words. And while he was disappointed that the plug got put back into him, Dante knew if he complained Maxim would stop. Nevertheless, the plug felt good and he continued moaning, although, not as much as before

Maxim left the plug to rest back in his ass as he stooped over the bag again, this time pulling out a small remote. He stood over his charge, bending his legs back up if they fell, and giving his ass a firm slap before pressing the first button on the remote, the cockring buzzing in response.

"Fuck!" Dante hissed out as he was not expecting the cockring to vibrate. It stimulated his leaking member and as much as he would like to cum, he prayed that he could stop himself so Maxim could play with him more. Realizing his mistake for speaking, Dante scrambled to apologise to Kapkan. "Sorry sir! I promise I'll be more quiet!"

Maxim grinned, a real grin. He leaned over the boy and pulled the plug back out, sliding his cock back into place. Then her leaned closer, pressing his lips to first his jaw and then his mouth, give a firm kiss, then pulling back,”You are learning.” Then he pressed forward again, this time running his tongue lightly against his lower lip as he began thrusting.

'Fuck yes!' Dante mentally high-fived himself as Maxim not only kissed him, but was currently fucking him again. His abused hole took Kapkan in as if it was nothing. Feeling the building pressure of an orgasm, Dante wasn't sure how to warn Maxim. He was about to tell the man when a particularly hard thrust forced a loud moan out of him. Struggling to catch his breath, Dante knew he should warn the man. "Sir. I'm going to cum soon." That was all he could manage between thrusts, each one making him whimper more than the last

He gave a few more hard thrusts, kissing the man’s jaw and then sucking on his earlobe before his left hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking it,”Then cum for me, _krasivyy lyubimets_.”

“Holy shit! Holy shit!” Dante was amazed that Maxim would allow him to cum without a fight. Instead, the hunter was actively helping him reach orgasm. Not wanting to give Kapkan any time to change his mind, Dante angled his ass so Maxim’s cock hit his prostate head on. This turned Dante into a moaning mess and his knuckles were white from gripping the sheets too tight. Not thinking of being quiet, he continued to scream Maxim’s name

Maxim stood up, immediately stopping all contact with the boy writhing on the bed.

“What the fuck? I swear to God, you better not fucking start this shit again!” Dante was so close to cumming that having Maxim stop should be considered a form of torture

Maxim leaned back forward, putting his hands to the left and right of his head on the bed, not touching him,"What was the only rule I gave you?"

“…That I need to be quiet.” Dante looked down onto his lap, ashamed for disappointing Maxim. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

"Correct." Maxim stood back up, getting the gag from the pile on the bag. He held the ball gag over the boy's mouth,"Open."

“Please, I promise I’ll be good! I’ll be quiet!” Dante leaned back, not wanting to be gagged again. He didn’t know what made him want to impress Maxim so much, but Dante knew he had to redeem himself. Tears lined the corners of his eyes. “Sir, I promise I’ll be quiet”

"Open."

Dante whimpered as he opened his mouth. Maxim clearly didn’t think he could be quiet, and why should he? Dante just broke the only rule. He shouldn’t have been careless, but he wasn’t. And now he felt humiliated for making such a selfish mistake.

After the ball was firmly in place, Maxim let it go, not securing it around his head. He gave his cheek a stroke before kissing his forehead,"Let's try this again, _Lyublyu_ "

Dante hugged the man and prayed that Maxim wouldn’t notice the stray tear rolling down his face. Eagerly flipped onto his stomach, he presented his ass to Kapkan. Wanting to prove to the Russian that he could be obedient, he pursed his lips around the gag to make sure no other words came out.

He hadn't necessarily wanted the boy to flip over, but he would let it slide this time. He firmly gripped his ass in both his hands, giving a firm squeeze, he fingers indenting and massaging the muscle there before he lined himself up and thrust back in. The cockring had never stopped it's buzzing, and to be honest, Maxim considered it a stroke of luck the other hadn't ended up cumming anyway.

Dante let out a loud moan as Maxim went back into him. This is what he needed. He needed Maxim to control him and use him. Dante also knew that the second he said anything or if he let the gag out of his mouth, Kapkan might stop for good. Dante didn’t know if he could handle disappointing Maxim again, and he vowed to everything he could to make the man proud. With that said, he was about to cum and he didn’t know what to do

Maxim kept thrusting a few more moments, then wrapped his hand around the front of the man's hips, pulling him upward and then gripping his cock again.

Moaning and whimpering to Maxim thrusts, Dante tried to keep himself from cumming for as long as he could, but the constant pounding, the fact that they had been doing this for what felt like an eternity, and the cockring make it so he didn’t last long. Crying out, he exploded onto the sheet beneath him. Black threatened his vision as he continued to moan. Maxim’s dick helped pump each last drop of cum out of him, and Dante was filled with ecstasy. Muscles twitched as he was overwhelmed by the feeling. Unconsciously, he let the gag fall out of his mouth, and he was panting hard

"Good boy. Good boy..." Maxim let go of his cock, but gripped the cockring and slide it forward slowly, still letting it vibrate before he set it on the bed next to them. He continued thrusting, his hips slapping forward as he chased his own orgasm. He'd done a good job of holding off on his own, letting himself chase his own completion. It did him well, as it was only a few minutes of thrusting more before he also hit his peak, groaning and bending forward as he cock spurted out into the abused hole beneath him.

Dante was unsure of Maxim’s reaction to his orgasm but hearing the man praises made him feel almost as good as cumming moments ago. The feeling of Kapkan continuing to thrust into him despite orgasming moments before wasn’t the best, but Dante would let the man do anything to him. Soon enough, he felt Maxim’s load fill his ass, and Dante felt complete. Turning around, he started sucking Kapkan’s dick, cleaning off all the cum that was on the hard shaft.

Maxim groaned, not expecting the feeling of a warm mouth on his so soon after cumming. It was another mark toward the boy doing things without direction, but Maxim wasn't in the headspace to quite stop him in this moment, so he decided to enjoy it. It's not like they had a real arrangement. He grunted softly, his right hand making it's way to Dante's head, his fingers twirling in his hair.

Feeling Maxim’s hand on his head, Dante sucked with more vigor. Once Kapkan’s dick was cleaned off, Dante wiped his chin and looked up. “Thank you so much, Sir! That was amazing!” He wasn’t sure if he could talk yet, but thought that thanking the man would be a good way to find out.

Even now he was so overly hyper and enthusiastic. Maxim had _hoped_ to burn off some of that energy. He stood,"Well.... you are welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i live for feedback


End file.
